


Aftershock Effects

by JazamineL, Neutral03



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mystery, Other, Post Season 1, Pre Season 2, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Jughead becomes sick, If only he knew how different his life was about ready to become.





	1. First Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of mine that I transferred over from Wattpad, enjoy.

Chapter One

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy day in the small town of Riverdale. Which wasn't saying much since the murder of the town's golden boy, Jason Blossom. And things are just now beginning to calm down since the reveal of his murderer- his own father, Clifford Blossom. And with his apparent suicide after being found out as his son's killer. Which also leads to some aftershocks of the events the past couple of months. Archie Andrews walked into his home one afternoon, having just gotten back from football practice. Even though he couldn't do much with a broken hand. When he walked in he expected to find his father on the couch watching sports, along with his best friend and now boyfriend, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, or Jughead for short. But what he actually walked in on was an empty house, well except for his dog, Vegas. His father was nowhere to be found and so was Jughead. After looking around for him on the ground floor of the house, he went upstairs to his room. When Archie approached his door, he quietly opened it and peaked his head in. Archie's heart started to melt at the sight he saw. There was his boyfriend, Jughead asleep on his bed. He was slightly worried also, all day Jug had been feeling 'off.' First, he was acting tired all day, even more so than usual when he would stay up late writing. And the second was that he hardly ate anything today. Which if you know Jughead Jones, that was a big warning sign. After debating on it for a few minutes, Archie silently walked across the room to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Juggie, Jug... wake up babe," Archie called softly as he shook his shoulder.

But Jughead didn't even flinch. 'Man he must be exhausted.' Archie thought to himself. So, the redhead decided to head back downstairs and to let his partner sleep. Which left Archibald Andrews alone with his own devices for another of a couple of hours. That wouldn't be too boring right? On, second thought maybe he should have woken Jughead up. A couple of hours later, Fred Andrews came home from work. It had been a trying day at work. And all he had wanted to do was sit down and rest. When he opened the door to his home he expected many things. None of those things was his 16-year old son, sitting alone in their living room watching tv by himself.

"Archie, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Fred asked him. "Came home and Jug was out cold so, I just let him sleep since he hasn't been doing that much of it lately and decided to watch tv while I waited for you," Archie told him. "Should I go wake him up and see if he wants to eat anything Dad ?" "Yeah Arch, go see if you can get him up, if not just let him sleep," Fred told him. 

Archie raced up the stairs towards his room to wake up Jughead. He opened the door and walked into the room. Jughead has rolled over so he was facing the wall his back to Archie. He was leaning against the doorway just watching him when a voice startled him from his stupor. " Take a picture it'll last longer." Jughead quips his voice still thick with sleep.

" Thought you would still be asleep, babe," Archie said as he walked closer to the bed. "Have you been tired recently?"

" A little, just wasn't that bad until I got home today." He admits.

"Well, now that you're sort of well-rested how about we go downstairs, Dad's making dinner." Jughead nods his head in agreement as he slowly gets out of bed and joins Archie in the hallway. "You cold or something?" Archie asked. Jughead looked down at the Riverdale sweatshirt that he stole from Archie and shrugged. The redhead just shook his head and laughed at his boyfriend. 

Jughead was unusually quiet during dinner that night, yes he is normally kind of quiet by nature, though he likes to talk your ears off when he was comfortable around a person. Both of the Andrews men have some very, not so subtle glances at one another. And they both knew that Jughead wasn't a hundred per cent there since he never called either one of them out on it. When Fred has asked him if he felt 'ok', since he didn't eat a lot of his food, Jughead actually talked the first time that night.

" Yeah Mr.Andrews I'm fine, just tired and I think I have a migraine or something," Jughead said softly. " I think I'm just gonna go upstairs and lay down for a little while and hope I can just sleep this off if that's alright?"

"Sure Jughead go ahead and go on up, Arch and I can take care of this," Fred told him kindly. Jughead nodded and left the table to begin his treck up the stairs to his room that he shared with Archie. While father and son began the after-dinner clean up downstairs in the kitchen. 

Later, that night after Archie helped his Dad with the dishes and clean up, he too called it an early night and headed upstairs to his room. Silently he changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed next to his boyfriend. Who had called asleep curled up with his stuffed animal, Hotdog. The last thing that Archie thought to himself before he lost consciousness was how lucky he was to be in a relationship with Jughead. And how much he loves his quiet, snarky, smart mouth boyfriend from the wrong side of the tracks. Though little did he know, that everything in his young life was about to change. 

  
Sometime during the night, Jughead woke up next to Archie in bed. Now it was a normal thing since he moved in, though now he was awake because of the cramps in his stomach. He's had said cramps since he was about 14, thanks to his wonderful screwed up genes. So earlier today, he just brushed them off and focused more on his oncoming migraine and tiredness from his previous sleepless night. Said boy decided after a few minutes, that it would be a wise idea to get up and go to the bathroom since the cramps would not subside. With the feeling of nausea coming on, Jughead skillfully untangled his limbs from Archie and crept out into the hallway. Once he was out into the hallway, Jughead began to realize exactly how much of his stomach pain was nausea and not just menstrual cramps. He then proceeded to relay on his muscle memory to make it to the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom, Jughead sat down on the edge of the tub, with an arm wrapped around his stomach. He sat there hoping that if he stayed still long enough the pain would go away and he could go back to bed with Archie. 'This is just great.' Jug thought to himself.

" My Dad's in jail, my Mom and sister are gone, and along with my anxiety, and depression and other problems I pick up the flu."

A while later, when the pain still wouldn't go away, Jughead thought that he was going to be there all night. Then all of a sudden, his stomach gave a giant flip and he got down on his knees and lifted up the toilet seat and threw up. Though he's miserable at the moment. Jughead still tries to be quiet while vomiting, as not to wake up his boyfriend or his father. And at the moment Jughead wished that his Mom was there. Even though last time that he talked to her she basically said that she didn't want anything to do with or even see him. He still wanted the comfort of his Mom, Dad and little sister, Jellybean. But, right now he just wanted to stop throwing up and to go back to sleep. 

After what felt like an eternity Jughead was surprised by a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades, and a familiar soothing voice. "Hey son, don't worry you're fine Jughead, you're fine." Fred Andrews told him as he rubbed his back. "

Arch came and got me when he realized you were gone, found you throwing up and came and got me. I sent him to downstairs to go get you some water." Jug nodded as he leaned back over the toilet and threw up bile. And the whole time Fred was there comforting him until Archie came back. Once he thought his stomach had settled enough to move away, he leaned his back against the bathtub and wrapped his arms around his aching stomach. And all the while Mr.Andrews kept trying to feel his forehead. "You feel kinda warm Jug," Fred told him. Jughead just groaned and layer his head against Fred's chest. When Jughead looked up, Archie was coming into the bathroom with everything Fred told him to get it was music to his ears.

"Here Dad, I think I got everything, at least, everything I could find. Is Jughead ok?" Archie spluttered nervously.

"M'fine Arch, just tired," Jughead mumbled tiredly.

Archie looked at him like a little lost puppy, And it only made Jughead fall in love with him even more.

"He's running a small fever, Arch if he's feeling up to it let's see if we can get him back to bed and get some meds in him," Fred said as he contorted to stand up off the hard tile floor. He gave Jughead a look as he said: "Come on Jughead, don't tell me you're comfortable lying on this hard floor." Jughead, still afraid to open his mouth since he was still a little nauseous shook his head 'no' and tried very hard not to lose more of his stomach lining as Archie and Fred tried to help him stand up and guide him back to bed. Once, he was laying down, Jughead finally began to relax. He started to drift off but caught bits and pieces of the conversation that was being held above him.

"Do you think we should try to give him some medicine, Dad?" Archie asked softly.

"Don't know if he could stomach it now at this point, give him some time and if he doesn't throw up anymore try to get some meds and some more water into him," Fred said. "Arch you don't have to still stay up here with him if you don't want to."

"No, I want to stay, I'll be fine Dad."

Sometime later Jughead began to wake up to someone shaking his shoulder. "Mmm..." Jughead groaned, batting away the hand that was trying to wake him up.

"Jug, come on, wake up. Juggie, quit it, its been over an hour, and Dad said to try and get some water and meds into you," Archie told him.

Reluctantly, Jughead opened his eyes and rolled over to come face to face with his boyfriend. " Fine," Jughead said hoarsely, voice still sore from all the vomiting.

" Do you feel any better at all?" Archie asked him concerned as he got the meds out of the pocket.

"No. Not really." Jughead whispered still extremely exhausted, from everything that has happened in the last couple of months.

"Well, how do you feel then?" Archie asked, trying to get his boyfriend to open up and talk to him a little more than he normally would.

" I'm still nauseous, pretty sure I have a migraine, my whole body aches, I'm tired, moody, and my whole body is pretty much in shambles, I'm fine," Jughead said bitterly. "And on top of that I'm sick as shit and I'm certain that I threw up all of my depression and anxiety meds a couple of hours ago."

Archie sighed to himself and began to rub Jughead's arm as he helped him sit up to take his medication. " I love you, Jughead Jones," Archie said as Jughead swallowed the pills dry. 

After he swallowed the pills and they started to take effect, Archie arranged themselves so that he was leaning up against the headboard, propped up on pillows. And he had Jughead between his legs using Archie's chest as a pillow as he fell asleep instantly. Archie Andrews smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around his sleeping lover. He looked over at the clock and it read 3:30 a.m. He sighed to himself, he wished things didn't have to be like this: he wished that the boy he had lived since they were little kids could have his family back, his life back. He knew how hard it was on Jughead to have his family split in half and having his Dad in jail, though he didn't kill Jason. And the toll of all that crap was taking on him, and messing with his mind, and emotional stability. He really wished that things could have worked out better in Jughead's life. But things ended up how they are for a reason, he remembers his mom telling him that. After a while of Archie staring at Jughead, said redhead began to fall asleep. And the last thought he had was how much he loved Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, and how he was going to go everything in his power to make him happy.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'd liked to thank Neutral03 for letting me edit this adorable fic and I hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

The next time that Jughead woke up, he realized that he was in Archie's bed.

Jughead always wondered why Fred Andrews still continued to let him and his son still share a room, let alone a bed when he found out they were dating. But Jughead was very grateful that he did, he didn't know if he could make it through the night sometimes, without the feeling of Archie pressed against his back. He rolled over and felt something jab into his side. He reached over and pulled it out from underneath his side and saw it was his stuffed dog, Hotdog. He smiled to himself at all of the fond memories he has of the little stuffed dog. Next, he craned his head over to look at the digital alarm clock to see what time it was. The dinky little alarm clock flashes the time 11:15 a.m. His eyes bugged out of his head and he muttered a curse underneath his breath as he sprung from the bed. Bad move on his part, because once his feet were on the ground he was hit with a severe dizzy spell that almost sent him to the ground. Once, he felt as if he wouldn't keel over when he tried to stand up, Jughead made his way downstairs in search of anyone who could still be in the house. Though the stairs were a little bit of a challenge, he finally made it to the kitchen, where he ran into Fred Andrews.

"Jug! What are you doing out of bed, down here? You should still be upstairs in bed son." Fred exclaimed in shock.

"I woke up alone and came downstairs when I saw the time," Jughead told him. "Is Archie still here?"

"No, I sent him to school to burn off some of his excess energy."

Jughead nodded silently.

"You want some breakfast Jug, or we'll lunch?" Fred asked him. " No thanks. Mr Andrews, my stomach still hurts and I'm not hungry."

" Well then do you at least want to go back to bed and rest a little bit more son," Fred suggested to him.

"No, Mr Andrews. down here on the couch is just fine with me." Jughead said.

Fred watched him as Jug walked over and laid down carefully on the couch.

Fred followed him and dropped a blanket over him. " Just in case; yell if you need anything Jug," Fred informed him as he walked away and back into the kitchen. 

  


Not even 30 minutes later Jughead woke up, though somewhat disoriented he was extremely nauseous. For a while, he just lied there trying to will nausea to go away. But his attempts were for nothing, and he got up and raced to the bathroom. And with Fred hot on his heels. For the next 20 minutes, Jughead spent it on his knees, throwing up bile and dry-heaving. Fred was there with him every step of the way.

" Hey Jug, breathe you're alright, you're going to be fine." Fred soothed. Once he was done he leaned back against the wall breathing heavily. Fred leaned forward and place his hand in his forehead. " Looks like your fever's gone, but maybe we should take you to the doctor?" Fred suggested.

" No," Jughead replies softly. " I just need to sleep this off Mr Andrew please." Jughead pleaded.

" All right fine, no hospital, but only if you can eat something and keep most of it down. We don't want you dehydrated Jug." Fred said sternly. Jughead nodded and closed his eyes. Drifting off to sleep again. 

  


15 minutes later Mr. Andrews was able to get Jughead back in the couch in a comfortable position. He then went back into the kitchen and got some water and a box of crackers.

" Now if you can keep most of this down, then you don't have to go to the hospital," Fred told him as he crouched down in front of him.

Jughead sat up a little as he was handed the glass of water, but eyes the crackers warily. Since he didn't throw up water right away, he thought it would be ok to try at least one cracker. When that stayed down for the most part, he laid back down on the couch, and spent the next couple of minutes listening to Mr. Andres moving around in the kitchen before he fell back asleep. He still felt overall miserable, but at least he didn't have to go to the hospital. He's seen enough doctors in the past two months to last a lifetime. He just wanted to sleep. The next time Jughead wakes up he feels funny, on edge. It's like an alarm was going off in his body and it was driving him nuts. He also felt sort of foggy, and his mind wasn't clear. A voice was what brought him back to reality.

" Jug, you awake babe?" Archie asked him." Hmmm... I'm awake... I think." Jughead mumbled. He heard Archie laugh as he became more aware as he woke up. " What time is it ?" Jughead asked.

"3:45" Archie told him.

" Really I slept that long? No wonder I feel like crap, I don't think I took any of my meds today."

" Well, you do have an excuse babe, your sick as a dog and spent the majority of last night throwing up your stomach contents," Archie said. " Have you eaten anything today?" " Had some water and a cracker around noon I think after I threw up."

" Well, do you want to try and eat another one, it'll help you feel better." Jughead rolled his eyes at what his boyfriend was doing but, went along with it anyway.

" Fine." He said. The next thing he knew Archie was shoving a box of crackers in his face. Jughead took a couple and ate them slowly. Even though he was still slightly nauseous he didn't feel like he was going to throw up. 

The rest of the evening was spent with the two lovers, plus Fred Andrews watching tv. Archie had manoeuvred himself so he was lying full length on the couch, with Jughead laying on top of him. Jughead had cuddle up to him and had fallen asleep on Archie's chest. Fred just looked over at his son and Jughead with a small smile on his face.

" Hey, Dad?" Archie whispered quietly as not to wake Jughead.

"Yeah Arch? Something wrong Buddy?"

"Do you think that Juggie will be ok?" Archie whispered, concerned when Jughead shifted on his chest. It was a little awkward since Jughead was about an inch taller than him, but they made it work.

Fred gave his son a small kind smile. " I'm not sure Archie, but he'll be ok as long as he's with you."   


It was kinda hard to run his fingers through Jughead's curly hair since he had a cast on his right hand. So, he was holding Jughead with his right arm running his fingers through Jughead's curls with his left. Archie smiled to himself as he watched Jughead sleep. He's been asleep for a little over an hour and wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Which was kinda good since Jughead didn't sleep at all the past couple of nights. Even though he's sick as a dog and Archie will probably end up with whatever it is at least Jughead can sleep for a while.

" Mmm..." Jughead groaned softly. He shifted from his spot on Archie's chest and blinked his eyes open.

" Hey, sleepyhead." Archie teased.

"What?" Jughead yawned.

" You fell asleep a couple of hours ago, and I and Dad have just been hanging out with you here since."

"Cool," Jughead said, his voice sounding grave.

" You want some water Jug?" Fred asked from his corner of the room.

" Sure, thanks, Mr. Andrews."

" Hey Jug, are you ever going to let me up from here?" Archie asked.

" No, my pillow." Jughead joked as he laid his head back down on Archie's chest. Archie just laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around his partner.   


Since it was a Thursday night, the boys still had to go to bed early. Archie, because it was a school night and there was an away football game the next day. And Jughead because he was still ill and it was still a school night, although Fred still wasn't going to let him go to school tomorrow anyway, which was not known to Jughead. So, once it reached about 10:30 p.m. Fred sent his son and his boyfriend upstairs to go to bed. It was probably a good idea since Jughead looked like he was about ready to pass out on them any minute now. When the two boys reached the bedroom Jughead collapsed on the bed face first, while Archie went to change his clothes and take a shower. When he got back his boyfriend was still in the same position that he was in when Archie left him last. So, like the night before Archie crawled into bed beside him and fell asleep. Jughead woke up the next morning to an empty bed again. He just sighed and rolled over and pulled Hotdog closer to his chest. He figured that Mr Andrews probably wouldn't let him go to school again today. Jug felt terrible because that meant Mr Andrews didn't go into work today again and it was all because of him. He groaned to himself trying to go back to sleep when there was a knock on the door. 

" Hey Jug, you awake yet babe?" Archie asked.

" What time is it ?" Jug asked.

" It's 7:45, I just came to grab my stuff."

" Good for you, I'm going back to sleep," Jughead said through a yawn.

" You might want to come down for a little bit today though Juggie. Dad wants to make sure you can keep your meds down today and actually take them." Archie said as he grabbed his backpack off the floor and walked into the hallway.

" Fine you big ginger baby," Jughead muttered at his retreating form.

Once, he worked up the energy, Jughead headed down the stairs to the kitchen where Mr Andrews was

. "Morning Jug." Fred greeted him.

"Hey," Jughead replies tiredly.

" Don't worry Jug, once we get your meds and some food into you, you can go back to bed." Jughead nodded subduedly.

Lucky for him Fred had some food and the medicine already lined up. "You don't have to eat all of it Jug, it's just some toast, but it'll be something in your stomach."

Jughead took a bite of toast. It didn't like his stomach too much but it didn't flip or anything, so he counted it as a win. Next, he took his anxiety meds and anti-depressants. And finally Fred handed him something for his head and stomach.

" There, now you can go back to bed Jug unless you want something more to eat? " Jughead shook his head and headed back up the stairs to sleep. Hopefully, he'll feel better after some more sleep.

  


Meanwhile, at the cafeteria in Riverdale High school...

"Hey Archikins, where's your loverboy at ?" Veronica asked the ginger.

" Still home, he's sick, sorry Ronnie," Archie said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

" What did you say he had Arch, a stomach bug ?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, we think so, Dad wanted to take him to the doctor yesterday but he wouldn't go."

"Well, from the symptoms that you gave it sounds like he's pregnant or something," Veronica said. Archie blushed at the comment but didn't say anything. "Oh, you mean to tell me that you and Holden Caulfield actually did it ?!"

"Ronnie loves him alone will you, if he doesn't want to talk about it then drop it," Betty said.

" Come on let's talk about something else before we get dragged back off to class when the bell rings, "Kevin adds.

Veronica went along with it but had full intentions of calling Jughead later and checking in on him before they leave for the away game they had that night.

Jughead woke up to the sound of his phone going off repeatedly. He figured that if he just ignored it then maybe whoever was calling would leave him alone and he can go back to sleep. But if this was Archie or any of his other friends then they'll never let him sleep. So, with a sigh, he rolled over and started feeling around for his phone on the nightstand beside the bed. Once he found it and picked it up the caller ID was flashing Veronica's contact information in front of his face.

"What do you want V?" Jughead asked still half asleep.

"Just wanted to call and see how you're doing, ya know anything that a good friend would do," Veronica said sweetly.

"Why'd you really call me though?' Jughead bit back at her playfully.

"Ok, well this is probably ridiculous, but when Archikins started listing off your symptoms I figured it was worth a shot, so Kevin will be over in little bit once school's out to help you with it. I gotta go bye." Veronica said as she hung upon him. Jughead just stared at his phone dumbfounded for a minute before throwing it on the nightstand and rolling back over to go to sleep. 

A few hours later found Kevin Keller on the front porch steps of the Andrews' family home. He was contemplating on how he let Veronica talk him into doing this for her. At least Archie had said something about his Dad going into work after hours, to catch up on things at the construction site after being shot at Pops. Which Kevin was kind of grateful for and kind of scared of. Grateful that it'll just be him and Jughead and scared that it would just be him and Jughead all alone just the two of them with no witnesses. He took a deep breath and walked up and lifted the doormat off the ground to pick up the spare key where Veronica told him where it would be located. After opening the door, he went inside and locked it back. Taking off his coat he hung it up, and grabbed his stuff and headed up the stairs towards the bedroom that Archie and Jughead shared.

When he reached the bedroom door Kevin became nervous and froze. In his honest opinion, Jughead could be quite scary and terrifying when he wanted to be. He remembers Archie making a crack about how grumpy he always is when someone tries to wake him up and how many times that he's also almost given Archie a black eye when he tries every morning. Kevin was debating on rather or not to knock when the door flew open, and one Jughead Jones came flying out at lightning speed out of the room. Almost taking Kevin down in his wake, though he was just a tad bit disoriented, and with no other injuries, he could find. Kevin got up and followed Jughead to the bathroom to check on him. Though he was beginning to dread letting Veronica talk him into doing this. There's no way that her hair brain plot is going to work, no way that it's right. Kevin sighed as he resigned himself to his fate for the night.

It was going to be a very long night.


	3. Ronnie's Plan

* * *

The next thing that Kevin Keller knew, he was on the floor of the Andrews's bathroom, rubbing the sweaty, sweatshirt clad back of one Jughead Jones. As he was currently throwing up bile and other stuff that Kevin didn't want to talk about. Once Jughead was done, Kevin helped him move to where he was able to lay down on the bathroom tiled floor comfortably.

"Are you ok Jughead?" Kevin asked him softly.

Jughead just groaned in response. " Kevin what time is it and what are you doing here?" Jug asked groggily.

Even being knocked down by sickness he was still as blunt and to the point as always. "It's a little after 4. B,V, and Archie just left for the game about an hour ago." Kevin told him. " Here do you want me to get you some water or something?"

Jughead just groaned in response. " Can I just lay here and die already?" He asked miserably.

"No, I'm afraid Archie would have my head if I let you do that." Kevin laughed at his dramatic antics.

"Hey Kev, where's Mr Andrews?"

"Oh, he left a while ago to go and catch on the work he missed since he was shot, remember?" Kevin told him. "Archie told me that he had to go in and check on that site and that he'd be back before dark."

Jughead just nodded numbly, he seemed really tired in Kevin's opinion. maybe Veronica was right about this after all. Which just left Kevin with the prospect of dealing with a sick, tired, moody, and possibly pregnant Jughead Jones and still no witnesses in sight. Man, his Friday night just got way more interesting. Kevin was finally able to convince Jughead to get off of the floor and back to Archie's room. He handed him a glass of water, debating on whether or not to tell him now of their plan or to hold until later. In Kevin's opinion never seemed like a good time as well to tell him that he's probably pregnant with his boyfriend's child, no big deal.

"Why are you here Kevin?" Jughead asked again.

He seemed determined to figure out why Kevin was here when he would have normally followed the rest of their gang to the football game. "Um. Well, you see Ronnie has this crazy idea in her about how the real reason you've been puking up your guts and everything else. And, never mind it's a stupid idea and I'll just go and leave you alone now." As Kevin started to try and gather up his stuff to leave, Jughead made he pause at the door.

" Kevin just spit it out and tell me the real reason you're here before I kick you out myself or puke on you again." Jughead threatened.

Even in his weaker than normal state, Jughead was still very intimidating to Kevin. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't get mad at what I have to say," Kevin begged. Now he knew that Jughead was feeling bad since he didn't even argue with Kevin any further on the matter.

"Alright, I promise that I won't get mad, now will you tell me why Veronica sent you over here?"

" Ok, well you see,......Ronnie kinda may or may not think that you may be the littlest bit, just a tad bit, even a smidge..."

" Just spit it out already Kevin."

" Alright, alright, sorry, ok Veronica thinks that you're pregnant..." 

"SHE THINKS I'M WHAT!?" Jughead snapped

"Now Jughead you said that you wouldn't get upset with me," Kevin said softly.

" She thinks I'm pregnant," Jughead mumbled underneath his breath.

Kevin hesitantly moved and sat down next to Jughead on Archie's bed. "Hey, well you do know that there's still a chance that she may not even be right," Kevin suggested. "Though you do have to admit that the symptoms do line up with what Archie has said you've been feeling the past couple of weeks." Kevin shut up at the look Jughead gave him.

'If only looks could actually kill people.' Jughead thought. He was going to kill Veronica the next time he saw her. Jug was brought back to reality when Kevin cleared his throat next to him.

"Though she did make me buy a couple of pregnancy test for you to take to see if she was right, you don't have to take them if you don't want to!"

Jughead sighed to himself, he knew with Veronica there was no way that he was going to get out of this. The least he could do is play along with this. "Give me the tests, I want to take them," Jughead said determinedly.

"Are you sure Jug? Jughead you don't have to do this, Ronnie's probably just overreacting, and there really is nothing wrong." Kevin babbled.

"Kevin Keller, give me those damn, tests before I pop your little head off!"

"Alright, alright jeez!.....I'll get them for you ok, just hang on a minute." 

'He sure has been in there a while, I hope he's alright.' Kevin thought to himself as he was worriedly pacing up and down the hall outside the Andrews' bathroom waiting anxiously for Jughead to come out. About 25 minutes ago Jughead had gotten the pregnancy test from Kevin and went into the bathroom to take them, alone. When Kevin offered to go in with him for moral support he was given a look and had the door slammed shut in his face. While Kevin decided to stay closer to Archie's room and text Veronica updates on the situation. He was just about ready to go in and check on Jughead when he heard a groan coming from the bathroom. Thinking something was wrong, Kevin took off like a bat out of Hell to go and check on his possibly injured friend. With Jughead's mental health history, a million different possibilities were running through his head. When he got there the door was locked, muttering some unsavoury language underneath his breath, he went to go bang on the door.

"Hey, Jughead are you alright?" Again Kevin received no answer from the other side of the door. "Ok, well I'll just be out here if you need me or anything Jug, take your time," Kevin told him before he sat down next to the door.

With no sound coming from Jughead Kevin was beginning to go crazy. He figured that it might be a good idea to try and get Jughead talking, hoping that whatever the results were he wouldn't do something stupid. "You know something Jug? This isn't so bad, I mean you and Archie love each other. " Kevin began.

He waited a few seconds before going on. "And I mean this is Archie Andrews we are talking about of course he'll be ok with this," Kevin told him.

He sat there outside for a few more agonizing minutes before he heard Jughead yell at him through the door. "IT'S NOT OK! This is so NOT OK KEVIN!" Jughead screamed through the wooden bathroom door. He sounded like he was crying to Kevin. This night is going to be a lot harder and longer than he thought it would be. Veronica owed him big time for this. 

Poor Kevin was really at a loss for what to do in a situation like this. So, he went and called the one and the only person who he could think of that would know what to do. He called the person who was responsible for getting him into this mess, Veronica. It was probably halftime by now anyway and her and Betty are most likely waiting by the phone for an update on Jughead's condition. Debating on rather or not to call based on who would be scarier when angered. Kevin ended up Veronica, and she picked up on the first ring.

"Kev, my darling bestie...what's the verdict?" Veronica asked as she picked up the phone.

"Uh... It's halftime right, and Archie is nowhere in earshot right, please tell me he's far away from you and Betty."

"Yes, and Yes," Veronica answered him.

"Ok, well I called to ask you for your advice and help V, cause I have an upset, emotional wreck and probably pregnant Jughead Jones who locked himself in the bathroom," Kevin told her.

"Oh my... I was right?" Veronica gasped on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, based on his reaction you were and now I can't get him out of the bathroom, got any ideas?" Kevin asked.

"Bring me to him." 

About 15 minutes later Jughead heard a banging on the bathroom door.

"Kevin, I told you just leave me alone and go home alright," Jughead said.

"Uh, Jughead I wouldn't recommend that. V's on the phone and she wants to talk to you." Kevin said.

"Tell her to leave me alone, I just want to be left alone ok."

"Now you do realize who you are talking to right? She's not going to get off of the phone unless she talks to you, regardless is Betty tries to take the phone away or not." Kevin so kindly informed him.

"Fine, I'll talk to her, just give me the phone," Jughead said tiredly as he admitted defeat. He got up off of the floor and unlocked the door for Kevin.

" It's unlocked now, Kevin!" He shouted as he went to sit down on the edge of the bathtub.

He really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice when it came to Veronica and being stubborn. Jughead looked up as he heard Kevin timidly enter the bathroom. He knew that he must look like a wreck in Kevin's eyes. His skin was pale and still had a greenish tint, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a rat's nest. And not to mention the fact that his mouth still tasted of bile and stomach acid with a mixture of the rest of his stomach just waiting to get out. Kevin handed Jughead the phone as he got closer into the room and preceded to sit down next to him on the bathtub's edge.

"Hello." Jughead croaked into the phone.

He wasn't even aware of how wrecked his voiced sounded from all of the vomiting or morning sicknesses in his case. "I am so sorry Jughead, I didn't mean for this to happen." Was the first thing that came out of Veronica's mouth when he answered the phone.

"Yeah, well the good news is you were right once again Ronnie," Jughead whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah well I got that much information from Kevin when he called me in a panicked frenzy asking what to do," Veronica told him. "Well, what are you going to do Jones?"

"I have no clue, I don't even know what's going on inside my own head anymore V. Let alone how I am going to tell Archie, both our Dads and the rest of everyone else about this. And not knowing myself at the moment scares me even more than the thought of being pregnant now." Jughead confessed to him. And that was when Kevin leaned over and wrapped his arms around Jughead in a awkward style type hug.

"Are you going to keep the baby regardless of what happens? That's Betty's question for you." Veronica interjected.

"Yes, I-I think I do, I don't have the heart to abort them and I don't want to be like my parents and just give up on them, especially before they take their first breath in this world." Jughead told her somberly.

"Well, don't worry Juggie Betty, Kevin and I won't dare tell a single soul about this, including Archie until your ready," Veronica told him confidently. "We gotta go now halftime's about over but, we'll talk more about this later ok, and remember you aren't alone in this Jones."

"Yeah, ok Lodge, tell Betty I said hi and tell Archie to kick some butt on the field for me," Jughead said as he hung up the phone. Jughead took a deep breath as he handed the phone back to Kevin. 

"So, are you ok about this now?" Kevin asked him as he broke the silence between the two boys.

"I don't even know what the word ok means anymore Kevin," Jughead said as he curled up on himself.

'Well let's hope whatever Ronnie said made some sort of difference.' Kevin thought to himself.

"This is so messed up Kevin, I'm in high school and I'm going to have a baby to take care. We aren't even that far through the sophomore year yet. That's two years left I have to deal with school and raising a child." Jughead Blurted out. "And I can barely take care of myself let alone another person, you and I both know that if it wasn't for Archie and his Dad I would probably be dead by now anyway."

Kevin knew where this conversation was going. The more he let Jughead spiral the worse things would get; he had to think of something fast. " Well, uh, did you at least throw the tests away or hide them so that Archie can't find them on accident." Kevin asked.

He was just trying anything that he could think of to keep his friend talking add away from his intrusive bad thoughts that constantly plague his mind. He can vaguely remember Archie mentioning about something a while back about Jughead being despondent when he got into one of his moods. And that the best way to get him out of it was to just talk to him about anything and everything to try and get him interested in something other than his thoughts.

"Yeah, I threw them out in the trash, should take it out so there's no chance of him or his dad seeing it accidentally," Jughead commented absentmindedly.

"Yeah, if you want to go back to bed I can do that for you Jug." Kevin offered.

"No Kev, you don't have to do that for me, I'm pregnant not helpless or an invalid." Jughead defended himself half-heartedly.

Kevin could see that he didn't have the energy to get up and walk by himself at the moment let alone go and walk down the stairs and out for the house to take the trash out. " I know that you are not helpless and I never said anything about you being an invalid; you're pregnant Jughead and I want to do this for you so let me help will you ?" Kevin told him. "And besides, you better start getting used to this, once Archie finds out he'll never let you do anything until the baby graduates college at least."

"Yeah, don't remind me, Kevin, it just makes my anxiety worse than it already is...OH CRAP!" Jughead exclaimed panicked.

"What, what's wrong?" Kevin asked him while trying to remain calm himself. At least one of them had to be the calm one in this situation and for once it certainly wasn't Jughead. "My meds, the ones that I take for my anxiety and depression. What if that has some kind of negative effect on the baby?!" Jughead babbled in a panic.

" I don't know Jug, maybe once you tell Archie and Mr Andrews they can help you to work something out with a Doctor. They know more about this stuff than we do, after all."

"I hope you're right Kevin Keller, I really hope you're right about this," Jughead muttered to himself as he placed a hand on his stomach. 

Kevin spent another good two hours over at the Andrews' house comforting a very freaked out Forsyth Pendleton Jones III. it was a very... how to put this, interesting experience in Kevin's opinion. Though his main job was to be a shoulder to lean and cry on for Jughead. He sat there and listened to him sob for 20 minutes. From what Kevin could gather, Jughead was pretty terrified and practically hysterical to a certain point. And this kind of unnerved him. Because in all of the time that he has known Jughead Jones he had always been the rock for people to be supported on. He may be a loner too, but when it came to the people he loved he was a rock of support for them in their times of needs. He had some sort of wall that completely blocked out all emotional feeling what so ever. When things got tough, even though he wasn't one for much physical contact unless it was from a few chosen people (Archie Andrews). But you could always count on Jughead to be there you for you in his very own special way. And that was what made Jughead, Jughead in a nutshell. But, this was just sort of scary for anyone to see Jughead like that. And this probably wasn't any picnic in the park for Jughead either, man this is kind of a huge mess. Kevin was getting ready to walk out of the front door, the exact moment that Fred Andrews decided to return home from the construction site.

"Good evening Mr. Andrews, I was just leaving." Kevin greeted him nervously as he saw Fred walk through the door.

"Hello Kevin, if you don't mind me asking son, what are you doing here?" Fred asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, uh well, you see since everybody was so worried about Jughead and that they had to go to the away game tonight. And the fact that I was the only one not involved in this evening's away game I was elected to come and check on, everyone was really worried." Kevin rambled.

He really hopes that Mr Andrews believed him. "Oh! That's really nice of you Kevin."

"Yeah, well he's ok for the most part Mr Andrews, he threw up once when I got here though," Kevin said. "But, I couldn't get any food into him, though I did get some water into him. And that's stayed down for the most part so he probably won't be dehydrated."

"Well, thank you very much, Kevin, you've been a big help then tonight, and I appreciate it very much," Fred told him.

'If only the poor man knew what he's in for.' Kevin thought to himself. "No prob Mr Andrews, though you might want to go and check on him. It was nice to see you again, but I have to go home before my Dad starts to worry and sends out an APB."

"Well ok Kevin make sure you get home alright, you sure you don't need a ride, it's very dark outside."

"No thank you, Sir, Jughead needs you more at the moment than I do," Kevin told him as he walked out onto the porch steps.

"Well, ok then goodnight Kevin have a safe trip home and have your Dad call me when you get there," Fred said as he closed the door after him. 

* * *


	4. Telling Fred

* * *

After the door shut firmly behind Kevin, Fred turned his attention towards the stairs. He sighed to himself as he thought about what Kevin told him before he left. Maybe there was something going on that Jughead wasn't telling him about. Maybe Archie would know, but he would tell him though? He decided that he might as well just get started on trying to get what it is out of him. Maybe he could get him worn down enough that is wouldn't take Archie 5 minutes to get it out of him. One could only dream though. As he trudged up the stairs, he started to wonder about what he could say to Jughead once he reached the boy's room. He'd still guess that Jughead was still awake though, Fred hoped that whatever it was that it wasn't too serious. He cared for that boy just as much as he does his own son. And it would kill both him and Archie if he ever let anything happen to Jughead. The next thing that he knew, Fred Andrews was standing in the doorway of his son's bedroom watching his son's boyfriend 'sleep.' Or, in other words, he was watching Jughead pretend to sleep so he could avoid telling him whatever it is that he desperately needs to tell him according to Kevin. Taking in a deep breath, Fred decided then and there that it was now or never. He slowly and as quiet as he could be crept into the room and over to the twin bed against the wall. How to almost grown men could fit on that tiny little bed still amazes him. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to place a hand on Jughead's shoulders.

"Jug, hey, Jughead you have to get up son," Fred said softly. "Come on, I know that you're awake Jughead."

Jughead's body stiffened at that. 'Bingo' Fred thought to himself, when will this kid ever learn. "Come on Jug, whatever is wrong you know that you can talk to me about everything and I won't tell Archie if you don't want me too. It might not be as bad as you're making it out to be." Fred pleaded with him.

Jughead sighed and rolled over to where he was facing Fred this time. Fred noticed that he had HotDog clutched to his chest. 'This must not be good,' was just a random thought that ran through his head. 

"Ok, what's wrong Jug, you know that you can tell me anything; you know that you'll feel better if you tell someone your problems." Fred pressed.

Jughead remained quiet for a moment. Fred decided to try another approach. " Jughead, Forsythe, you know that you can tell me anything that is troubling you right? Come on Jug, I care for you son, I think of you as one of my own right along with Archie. No matter what we'll work this out, but Jug I can't do anything if you won't talk to me." Fred told him, while he was rubbing his hand up and down Jughead's back.

Jughead mumbled something incoherently soft in response. "What was that Jug?" Fred asked him, hoping for clarification.

"I said that if I told you then you'd hate me," Jughead said a little louder this time.

Fred didn't fail to notice the tremor in his voice. "Now, why would I ever hate you Jug?" Fred questioned him. Jughead just shook his head as an answer. "No, come on Jug, you know that you can tell me anything, and you and Archie both know this, why are you not talking to me, son?"

Jughead looked like he was about ready to start crying or vomiting again. Either way was better than him claiming upon him. "I-I...It's not too bad but," Jughead said between trying not to completely loose it in front of Fred. "Oh, God...I need a bucket." Jughead gasped out between sobs. Fred moved quickly and grabbed the wastebasket beside Archie's desk and handed it to Jughead. When the wastebasket was placed underneath his chin, the bile just began pouring out of him by the mouthfuls. Fred rubbed his back through the whole thing until Jughead stopped dry-heaving.

"Are you ok now Jug?"

Jughead shook his head. "I'm pregnant." 

Fred sat there a moment in shock. 'Pregnant.' His son's boyfriend was pregnant with Archie's, well hopefully Archie's baby. He then threw that out of course it was Archie's. Fred knew that Jughead has been in love with Archie since they were small children, he only realized what his feelings meant when they became teenagers. And here Jughead was terrified to death of telling Fred about it for fear of kicking him out. Fred may have not been the smartest man in his high school class, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that the reason that Jughead was so scared to tell him about the bay was because he was scared that Fred would kick him out and take Archie away from him. Leaving him all alone with no one to turn to. Which is something that Fred would never ever dream about doing to him? That boy had been abandon enough in his life. Fred wasn't going to just add on to his trauma. Oh boy, what was he getting himself into? 

"You're pregnant?" Fred asked him stunned beyond belief.

"Yes..." Jughead said timidly. He wasn't looking at Fred as he was speaking. He was looking down at the stuffed dog in his lap. And Fred didn't miss the hand that was subtlety placed on his still flat stomach. "Um, well we only did it a few times Mr Andrews, and the last time- it was a complete accident- I swear, please don't be mad at Archie it was all my fault," Jughead begged.

Fred sighed to himself, he could never be mad at his boys for long. "Alright, tell me what happened Jughead. How was it your fault son." He told him calmly.

Jughead looked nervous about it, but Fred knew that he would tell him the truth. "Um, well Veronica had talked to Archie, Betty, Kevin and I into going to a party at the Blossom's that Cheryl was hosting. The only reason that V wanted to go was that she felt sorry for Cheryl." Jughead explained. "And, anyway I didn't drink anything except for water, because I wouldn't put it past Cheryl to spike something. Archie didn't believe me, so he ended up wasted." He paused for a few moments after that.

"What happened next Jughead ?" Fred asked him warmly. He could see Jughead tensing up the longer he talked about that night. "Go on son, it's ok I'm not mad at either you or Archie I promised," Fred told him as he began rubbing Jughead's arm in a soothing motion.

"Well, I was walking around looking for Archie when somebody bumped into me; I almost dropped my cup I think, then when I went to take a drink it tasted funny, I think I spat most of it out, but I think I consumed a little bit of it." He told him. Jughead took a deep breath before he continued on.

"Do you think that someone spiked your water?" Fred asked him hoping to take some of the pressure off of the poor boy. Jughead nodded a yes to him as an answer. "And the rest is blurry after that I think, I don't really remember much about that night except that I had to find Archie," Jughead told him. Then the young teen began to blush. "When I woke up the next morning I was in one of the bedrooms at Thorn Hill and I felt sore, everywhere and then I felt someone behind me." Jughead paused. "I thought that I had a one night stand with one of the jerks from the football team, and the only thing that I could think about was how mad Archie was going to be at me and how dirty I felt because I love him," Jughead told Fred shyly.

Fred laughed at him fondly. "Didn't peg you for being such a romantic Jug." He joked.

" Yeah, I never would have thought either, so it was a good surprise when I finally worked up the nerve to look and see who my partner was when I saw a tuff of red hair." Jughead said." I was terrified about what he would do when he woke up, I layed there for what felt like forever in absolute terror." Jughead laughed quietly to himself. "But I should have known better, it was Archie, he told me that he wanted our first time to be special too, and he told me he was sorry that it had to happen like this, but he said that he was happy that he got to are up next to that morning." Jughead was crying now as he finished telling the events of that evening.

Fred just hugged him close and let him cry. 

After Jughead finished explaining about how almost 2 months ago he and Archie had been locked up together because everyone at the party was doing everything in their power trying to get the two of them drunk. And that was how they really ended up telling each other how they felt and it was a large milestone in the formation of their budding relationship. When the two were clearly awake, they were hungover, naked, and confused since they had no memory of what happened the night before. Which was the real story of how those two idiots got their act together and ended up dating. Which brings us to where we are now, Jughead at 16, and pregnant.'

"Are you mad?" Jughead asked Fred quietly.

Fred could tell that he was nervous about what his answer would be. Fred's heart went out to him, he knew that Jug had a hard time growing up in Sunny Side, and he went through a lot being the son of the Serpent King. He wanted to do everything he could for this boy. "In all honesty, no Jug, I am not mad at either you or Archie. The two of you were drugged without your knowledge and that led you to be intoxicated thus being unable to control your own actions." Fred told him. "Though what I'm really mad about is that someone would drug the two of you just for the heck of it to see what would happen. You're people not lab rats." Fred looked at Jughead and lifted his head to meet his eyes. "Listen to me Jughead, I am not in any way angry or upset with you ok? This wasn't your fault, and I'll support yours and Archie's decisions about what to do about this ok?" Fred told him in a gentle tone of voice. "This is just an interesting time for something like this to happen but we can do it alright." 

When that was over Jughead had a pretty much emotional breakdown in front of Fred. He still felt embarrassed about doing that in front of one of his Father figures, but at the moment he really didn't have a choice about what his emotions wanted to do, did he? But Fred got him into a more upright position, and then put an arm around his shoulders as a sign of comfort. He still remembered that Jug wasn't the biggest fan of affection. Never has been since he was little, and probably never will be. As a matter of fact, only a certain number of people could really get close to Jughead in that way at all. Some of the people included Archie, Jelly Bean, Betty, and sometimes Gladys, and FP. Fred could guess that maybe Jug was starting to add him to that list too.

"Are you ok now?" Fred asked him.

"I-I... I'm not sure, to be honest, my mind's all over the place at the moment." Jughead stuttered out. Fred squeezed his shoulder comfortably.

"Don't worry about it Jug, we'll figure this out, right now though how does something light on your stomach sound?" 

A few minutes later Fred walked back into the bedroom with a bowl of microwave soup. And Jughead was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, with Hot Dog still in his lap. Fred can remember back to when Jug and Archie were still small at that moment. Jughead loved that stuffed dog that FP gave him for his 2nd birthday, brought it everywhere he went, held on to that thing like a lifeline. Now, Fred guesses that he still does to a point probably only where it was a situation involving extreme stress. Fred smiled softly as he sat back down on the edge of the bed, he turned and handed Jughead the bowl of soup.

"Jug, I know that this might be a big question for you to answer Son, but I have to ask this: Are you planning on keeping the baby?" Fred asked him.

"Yes, I want to keep this baby, and yes I would want Archie to be happy about this baby too, but regardless of rather he does or not, I want to keep this baby no matter what if I can." Jughead said confidently. "I love both of my parents, I really do Mr Andrews, but I really don't want to be like them. I want to be a good parent, and I want my children to be loved, and feel safe in the ways that I could never be."

"Don't fret about this Jug, whatever happens, we'll make this work for you so that you and the baby will be ok in the ok?" Fred told him.

"Ok." He said softly. 

"Do you have any questions or concerns so far Jug?" Fred asked him.

"Yeah, uh, do you know if the medication that I take for my anxiety and depression could hurt the baby?" Jughead asked kind of timidly. "Because I remember Mom saying that she couldn't see certain meds when she was pregnant with me and JB so that she wouldn't harm us."

"I'm not sure Jug, but we can go ask when we go to the doctor and they do a full exam on you, but for right now just stop taking them to be sure, then we can figure something out later based on what they tell us ok?" Fred told him.

Jughead nodded his head 'yes' and turned back to his soup.

"Don't stress about this too much you hear me? And don't worry about Archie he'll be happy about the baby and he'll be there with you along with me every step of the way ok?" " Thanks, Mr. Andrews this is something that is sort of messing with my grip on reality at the moment and I want you to know how much I value your support." Fred gave him a small smiled and leaned over and ruffled up his hair lovingly. "Between you and me I always had this feeling that something like this would happen with you and Archie. I just never thought that it'd be this soon though." Fred grinned at him. "I remember when you guys were like 10 or 12 I think it was, and you're probably gonna kill me and your Father for doing this." Fred laughed to himself. "Your Dad and I had this bet going on about rather or not you two would get together and when."

"Who won the bet?" Jughead asked. Fred could hear the slight tremor in his voice.

"FP won the thing, I'm out a $100 dollars because of how well he knows his own son." Jughead just rolled his eyes at him. 

The two spent the rest of their time away from Archie talking, about a little bit of everything. Fred sat there and listened to Jug talk about his fears of being pregnant, and being a teen parent. And Jughead in return sat there and listened contently to the stories Fred would tell him of his youth. He would laugh at all of the trouble that Fred and his Dad used to get into together. It was the calmest that Jughead had felt all day since he found out about the pregnancy. Though he is still a little anxious about what's going to happen to him the baby and Archie in the future, he knows that he'll have people there to support him. Which helped him to realize just how tired he was. And he could tell that Fred noticed since he kept looking at him. he yawned for the 100th time that night in the past hour, Fred butted in.

"Why don't you just go to bed now Jug. I can see how tired you are, and my grandchild needs all of the rest that they can get. We can figure this out in the morning tomorrow." Fred told him.

"I'm fine. I've spent pretty much all day in bed bouncing between throwing up and sleeping, I want to be awake a little while longer." Jughead told him as he yawned yet again. Fred gave him another hour at the most before he conked out for the rest of the night.

When that little panic episode was done and over with Jughead fell asleep. He was out cold when Fred was in the middle of telling him a story about a stunt that he and FP had pulled when he realized that Jughead was snoring softly. So, Fred spent a little time sitting on the edge of his son's bed watching not only his son's best friend but also his boyfriend sleep. Even though pretty much all of Jug's activities these days were sleeping the kid still looked exhausted. 'I guess that's part of being pregnant, and literally growing another person inside of you.' Fred thought to himself. But then he remembered Mary when she was pregnant with Archie, she just glowed the whole entire time. Well everybody's different though, and Jughead's probably still under a tremendous amount of stress from the past 4-6 months, with FP, his family, and trying to solve the murder of Jason Blossom and all. Though he hopes that Archie will be happy and supportive about Jug and the baby once he finds out. He knows that his son's a very kind and caring person by nature, if not just a little bit dense sometimes. Fred Andrews just hopes that this all turns out as best as it can for them in the end. 

After a while of watching Jughead sleep, Fred decided to leave him be and go downstairs and do something while he waited for Archie to come home. Now that he was thinking about it Fred realized that it should be anytime now that the red mop of hair should be coming home. Though the time might be a little bit later depending on what time the football teams get back to school. Fred kind of feels bad that he had to miss the game, but he was very behind at the site with being shot and all so Archie told him that he understood. So, Fred took this rare opportunity of being by himself, for the most part, to relax and unwind. He put in a movie, turned on the security system, had a cold one, and waited up for his son to get home. And all the while he was listening upstairs to see if Jughead needed anything but he was probably off deep in dreamland by now. Which in Fred's opinion the kid deserved it. He was in the middle of the climax of this new movie he was watching when he heard someone at the front door. He got up went and turned off the security system as Archie stuck his key in the lock.

"Hey, Dad." Archie sleepily greeted as Fred opened the door for him.

"Hey, Arch how'd the game go Bud?" Fred asked as he ruffled Archie's hair.

"Great we won 25-13!" Archie cheered excitedly. "How's Jughead doing though, Ronnie said that she was going to send Kevin over here to check upon him, and he called during halftime to check-in."

"He's better, Jug's upstairs in your guy's room asleep at the moment, so be quiet when you go up." Fred told him.

"Ok, night Dad." Archie called as he started his way up the staircase to his room.

"Night Arch." Fred said as he went back to his movie. Hopefully, he knows his son well enough to think that this will end well. 

* * *


	5. Father Knows Last

* * *

After a rough and tiring night, Archie felt wonderful when he crawled into bed next to Jughead. He laughed to himself as he saw that Jug was out cold, and with Hot Dog in his arms. And somehow his dog Vegas was curled up at the foot of the bed. Well, they always say the more the merrier. And needless to say, Archie didn't freeze that night with everybody else in the bed with them. He curled up with Jughead in his arms and fell asleep instantly. The next morning, when Archie woke up he was all by himself in bed. Jughead was nowhere in sight. And Vegas must have gone downstairs to be let out. Archie groaned softly to himself as he blinked at the sunlight streaming into the room through the curtains on his bedroom window. He was really looking forward to cuddling with Jug all morning. Aw, well, he better get up anyway to try and track down his boyfriend. He glanced at the alarm clock on his way out and it read 7:45 AM. Great, got home as two and woke up like 5 hours later. Well, there always was Sunday. 

Archie walked out into the hallway, stretching as he went. He began to look for his boyfriend but he didn't have to look for very long, because when he made a detour to use the bathroom he ran into Jughead.

"Ack!" Jughead gasped as he ran smack dab into his boyfriend. "Archie,"

"Morning Babe!" Archie laughed at him as he caught Jug in his arms.

Jughead just smiled and avoided eye contact with him. "Are you feeling any better at all babe?" Archie asked as he noticed that Jughead was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Fine. Still nauseous, but it's like manageable I guess? I'm fine Archie, just drop it ok." Jughead said into his neck.

"You sure, cause you still look kind of green Juggie," Archie noted. "Maybe we shouldn't wait until Monday and take you to the hospital now?"

"NO, I mean no, Archie how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine, ok. Whatever I have will probably be gone by Monday anyway ok." Jughead snapped at him.

"Ok, whatever you say Jug, I mean it's your body right?" Jughead just rolled his eyes and headed towards the stairs. "maybe you should go back to bed if you're still not feeling us." Archie suggested.

"No. I'm fine. Have you not been listening to me? Besides I want to be up and moving, I've spent the past couple of days in bed." Jughead told him as he brushed Archie off.

Going down the stairs Archie could have sworn he heard Jughead mutter about 'Stubborn gingers.' Archie sighed to himself as he went to follow his lovable( read stubborn) boyfriend down the stairs to the kitchen. Where both of the boys knew that Fred would be down there waiting on them so that they could eat breakfast. Jughead went down the staircase with Archie right on his heels. Now, Jughead didn't know rather it was one of his many mental problems, stress or being pregnant that had him being so snappy Archie. And at the moment he wasn't really in the mood to care about it. With his luck thought it was probably a combination of all 3 of his current issues.

"Now, are you sure that you're ok Jug, you seem shakey. Have you taken your meds yet?" Archie asked him worriedly. And that seemed to make him snap.

"For the love of God Archibald Frederick Andrews! I AM FINE! Just leave me alone, will you!" Jughead shouted angrily.

He then proceeds to turn around and go flying up the stairs in a hurry. While he left poor Archie to wonder what had just exactly was going on with his best friend. He decided to let him be, thus giving him time to cool off, and continued to walk into the kitchen where he smelt breakfast coming from.

"That sounded bad." Was the first thing that Archie heard his Father say to him that morning.

"Yeah, well I don't know what got into him Dad, even when is that time of the month for him he's still not this hateful, especially towards me." Archie sighed aggravated.

"These things just happen sometimes Arch, it'll blow over soon, I can promise you that son," Fred told him. And then he gave his son a knowing smile when he knew that Archie wasn't paying attention to him. "Could there be something wrong with his meds or something?" Archie questioned him.

"I don't think so Arch," Fred replied.

"But that is like the only other reasonable explanation for this," Archie said. "It's not like he's pregnant or anything right? I mean that would be almost impossible since he's on the pill."

"I don't know Arch, just let him cool off for a little while then go and talk to him," Fred advised him.

"I hope you're right about this Dad," Archie told him as he began to eat his breakfast.

Fred just laughed at him, and said, "Don't worry Arch, it'll all work out in the end. "

"How do you know that for sure Dad?" Archie asked him. When 

Fred looked at him he saw his little boy and not the strong young man that he has come to know now in the present. Fred moved over and wrapped an arm around Archie's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Arch. I just know." 

After breakfast, Fred had convinced his son to take up some breakfast for Jughead. Archie, although he was upset with said boyfriend had agreed and headed up to his room. When he got there Jughead was laying there curled up underneath the blankets of the bed. Archie slowly walked into the room and sat the breakfast down on his desk. Then, he moved over and sat down at the foot of the bed. He saw Jughead go stiff at the jester, but he wasn't really sure if he was mad at him or not since his back was to him. Not being able to see his face, Archie was not able to gauge how to go about this. He took a deep breath, 'Well, here goes nothing.' Archie thought to himself.

"Come on Jug, look at me, please. Look, I'm sorry ok?" I didn't mean to upset you, but I'm just worried because you're sick and I just want you to be ok. I'm only driving you crazy because I love you." Archie explained to him softly. He hoped that Jughead wasn't too angry with him or he'll be sleeping on the air mattress or couch for an undetermined amount of time. Though with his luck it'll be for the rest of his life. "Please Juggie, I'm really sorry, I know that I get on your nerves a lot with all of this worrying that I do, but I do it because I love you, like a lot. You know this right?" Archie apologized. "I really do love you Forsythe Pendleton Jones III," Archie said as he got up from the bed and left the room. He was a little miffed that Jughead hadn't answered him.

Though if he had gone and looked behind him as he left he would have seen when Jughead began to cry softly to himself. Little did he know that Jughead had laid there crying the whole time during his little speech. 'I love you too Archibald Frederick Andrews.' Jughead thought as he continued to cry to himself. Archie went back downstairs after his talk with his boyfriend. Still feeling a little out of sorts about the whole situation he grabbed his phone and headed outside to the garage. While inside he cleaned a little bit and ended up just messing around with his guitar trying to work on some songs he was writing. It wasn't long before he became bored though. So, he decided to call Veronica( He would have tired Betty, but she was busy with her sister.) He dialled her cell phone number and waited for her to pick up. After hearing the dial tone for 4 rings she finally picked up the phone.

"Hello Archikins, and to what do I owe this pleasure to?" Was her response as she answered her cell.

"Hey Ronnie, I just wanted to call, and talk to you. I called because Jug's mad at me and we both got into a fight and I didn't really know who else to turn to." Archie told her solemnly.

"What did you do to him now Andrews?" She questioned him slightly worried. She was going to have Archie's head if he had flipped out on Jughead about the baby. Veronica may not be that close to Jughead, but she's still his friend too.

"Nothing, at least nothing bad. I just kept asking him if he was ok and he just blew up at me; I think I struck a nerve or something."

"Well, stuff like this happens all of the time in situations like these," Veronica said. "I mean once the 9 months is up he'll be back to his normal ole' Jughead- self."

"Ronnie, what are you talking about?" Archie questioned slightly confused.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" Veronica asked him angrily. "This better not be some sick joke of yours Archibald." She yelled.

"No Ronnie, it's not cause I don't even know what the heck you are talking about," Archie said honestly.

"You mean Jughead didn't tell you ?" She questioned.

"Tell me what? He hasn't done anything verbally to me but yells at me." He heard Jughead Veronica sigh on the other end of the line.

"Nothing, nevermind, just forget that I said anything ok?"

"No, Veronica, I won't drop it, tell me what's going on. What's wrong with Jughead?!" Archie demanded. "Is there something worse that's he not telling me or something?"

"It's not really my place to say anything," Veronica told him seriously.

"Ronnie, he won't talk to me, I mean it's like he's going through pregnancy mood swings or something." Veronica remained silent on the other side of the line.

"Ronnie hey, are you still there?" Archie asked her.

"You're right." she breathed in a whisper on the line.

"Right about what Veronica? I don't understand." Archie told her.

"You're right, Jughead's pregnant." Archie dropped his phone on the ground. 

Once Archie got over the initial shock, he hung up on Veronica and headed back into the house. His mind was racing at about 100 miles a minute at the very least. And his heart was beating even faster than that if it were possible. He was so strung out that he tripped on Vegas going to the porch. He stopped and petted him, then took off. When he got inside he didn't notice his Dad who was in the living room shouting at him

"What's wrong."

Archie didn't listen or didn't heat him he wasn't sure. All that he was aware if was that he just took the stairs two at a time as he headed up. Though it didn't take him 5 minutes to get to the second story of the house, it still felt like an eternity to Archie. When he finally did arrive at his closed bedroom, at the door he didn't know what to do. After a mini heated internal debate in his head, he knocked on the door. But he was stopped when the door was flung open. There stood Jughead, he looked pale and he was trying to get past Archie. But in his current state of mind, Archie wasn't paying attention to the greenish tint of his boyfriend. He moved to block him, even though Jug kept trying to get by him. Having enough of this Archie decided to confront him.

"You're pregnant." Archie blurted out. And that was the precise moment that Jughead threw upon him. 

After Archie got barfed on by his boyfriend his Dad came up to see what was going on with them, and to see what the commotion was. When he saw both boys covered in vomit and Jughead looking like he was going to faint, stepped in. He sent Archie into his room to grab some clean clothes for him and Jug, and he sent him to the hallway bathroom. While Fred took Jughead back to his room where the master bathroom was to get cleaned up. Archie went through getting himself clean as possible so that he could go and check on Jughead. Once, he was done and had on fresh clean clothes he raced down the hall to his parent's room. He hesitantly knocked on the door, his Dad was who greeted him and let him in with a warning.

"Be careful son, he's still a little panicky." Archie nodded and walked into the bathroom. 

"Hey Juggie, is it ok if I come in?" Archie asked softly, as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Come on baby please, I'm not mad at you I promise." He heard shuffling from the other side of the door. It took a few minutes, but Jug opened the door for him. He was in clean clothes with no trace of vomit anywhere, and his hair was still wet from where he had probably just gotten out of the shower.

"You're not ?" He questioned timidly. Archie noted that his voice still sounded pretty hoarse. Most likely, from all of the vomiting he has done in the past couple of days.

"I'm not mad Jug," Archie said as he stepped closer to Jughead. Jughead took a small step back and placed a hand over his stomach. "Yeah, this is like the best thing to ever happen to me, besides going out with you."

"Really?" Jughead asked him with tears in his eyes. Archie smiled and pulled Jughead into his arms as he picked him up off of the ground and spun him around in circles. "This is the best day ever!"

"I love you, Archibald Frederick Andrews," Jughead said as Archie put him down.

"And I love you too Forsythe Pendleton Jones III," Archie told him, his voice filled to the brim with emotion. " And you too." He said as he bent down and placed a kiss on Jughead's flat stomach. 

That night the two boys spent it laying together, entangled with each other in bed. Archie smiled to himself as he held his boyfriend tight in his arms. Though he was careful of his sore and tender stomach. After all, Jughead was carrying precious cargo. Speaking of Jughead, who had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, and was dead to the world. And Archie who couldn't sleep, he was just so happy, he spent practically all night just threading his fingers through Jughead's hair. And smiling to himself whenever he would shift and swat at him in his sleep. Jughead looked so cute in Archie's mind and so peaceful too. He was cuddled up with Hot Dog and he was practically glued to Archie's hip. He prayed to God that night, that when the bay came they'd look exactly like Jughead. And the last thought that entertained itself in Archie's head that night was that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that his family was safe. And that included whatever that would take. He would do it for the ones he loved. 

* * *


	6. pt.2

* * *

When the next morning came, Archie yet again woke up alone. But this time he knew where to look. Archie walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. The closer he got the more he could hear the faint sound of someone gagging. He was right on where he thought his lover was. And Archie also felt bad, because he heard that morning sickness tends to last for a while and is a real pain the butt. It was going to be a very long 9 months, maybe a little less, depending on how things go. And that means that Jughead most likely couldn't take any of his meds until after the birth of the child either at least, most likely it'll be longer than that. That is going to be just great for him. He gets to spend the next couple of months feeling anxious, paranoid, and depressed. Yeah!

By the time that Archie made it to the bathroom, Jughead was already walking out. Archie met him in the doorway to the bathroom and pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning baby," Archie told him.

Then he looks at Jughead and said: "And a good morning to you to Juggie."

Jughead laughed softly and rolled his eyes as he smacked Archie on the chest.

"Ok, ok." Archie laughed at him. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"I feel like I'm on the tilt-a-whirl, and I can't get off," Jughead mumbled into his neck as he snuggled closer into Archie's embrace.

Archie chuckled softly to himself at his overdramatic boyfriend and started rubbing his back as a sign of comfort. "Well, do you want to go downstairs, or do you want to go back to bed?" Archie questioned him.

"I want you to come back and lay down with me until I stop feeling so dizzy and nauseous. " Jughead answered him.

It was one of the more intimate and tender moments that the couple has shared together. And Archie cherished every single one of them. Everybody always views Jughead as a cold, dark and sarcastic person, he is on the outside. But what people don't see is how soft and caring he actually is. Especially with him and his little sister Jelly Bean. Before his Mom took her and left town to go to Ohio. Jughead loves that little girl, though she's not that little anymore. Never the less, Archie can remember how his lover would light up whenever he saw her or how he would go on and on about Jelly Bean. Archie hopes that they could do the same thing with their child.

"Ok, well why don't you go and lay down and I'll go and get you some water and something to settle your stomach with, how does that sound?" Archie asked him lovingly.

"Sounds good." Jughead yawned as he headed back to their bedroom. Archie smiled to himself as he watched Jughead sleepily walk down the hallway back to their room.

This is going to be a fun 9 months. 

When Archie got downstairs he went into the kitchen. He walked in and noticed that his Dad wasn't around, so he assumed he was probably still asleep. He grabbed some crackers, a bottle of water and headed back up the stairs to Jughead. Upon arriving in his room, he found that Jughead was curled up with Vegas, and Hot Dog on the bed.

"Don't tell me you replaced me already! I'm wounded Jug, absolutely wounded!" Archie joked, as he watched Jughead smile and roll his eyes at him. It was something that he hasn't seen on him in a very long time.

"No, they just wanted to keep me company as we waited for you to come back up here since you were taking forever." Jughead quipped at him.

He smiled at Archie slyly as he petted Vegas's head. Archie laughed at him and sat down at the edge of the bed. He loved Jughead so much, and sometimes it just hits him that he almost ruined when he was with Grundy and everyone else before Jughead. He regrets a lot and that time period at the beginning of their sophomore year is filled with them. Though he can't dwell on that now, he had Jug and a baby to take of now.

"Alright, I got you some crackers and a bottle of water. Bon appetite!"

"Why, thank you, kind sir." Jughead joked back at him.

Archie just rolled his eyes fondly at him and Jughead punched him in the shoulder. He smiled and wrapped an arm around securely around his lover. And forced him to at least eat a little bit of the food. 

Once Archie got some food and water into Jughead to keep him hydrated, he fell asleep. One minute the two were cuddled up in be together laughing the next Archie looked down and saw Jug fast asleep. Archie just admired him lovingly and wondered what he did to deserve someone like Jughead in his life after all of the times he had almost screwed up their relationship beyond repair. With especially what he did to Jug over the summer. The incident with Grundy was not one that he would care to dwell on about for too long now and isn't something he's very proud of either. And now he wanted to be on his top game for Jughead and their baby. This was something that he will do whatever it takes to prevent this from happening to his child regardless of gender. And that was a promise he was going to keep, no matter what he had to do. When thinking about this started to have an unsettling feeling wash over him Archie decided to take a page out of his boyfriend's book and went to sleep. He hopefully, after some rest would feel slightly calmer and then he could spend the rest of the day with Jug before school tomorrow. 

About 2 hours later Jughead woke up to a large weight on his back. At first, his brain was still too dazed to think straight and had to think a little before he realized who it was.

"Archie." He whispered softly, still half asleep, and not really feeling like the movement isn't an option at the moment.

He tried again this time a little bit louder. "Mmh.." He got as a response.

"What... Jughead are you ok?!" Archie asked him frantically, fully awake and alert now.

"M'fine you idiot, what time is it?" Jughead questioned. Archie looked over Jughead's shoulder to the alarm clock sitting on the window sill. It read 11:55 AM.

"It's a little after 11:30," Archie told him. Jughead hummed in response and laid his head on Archie's chest. Archie began to run his fingers through Jug's thick black and messy hair. He loved it when Jug wore his crown beanie because it was so Jug and it had been his thing for forever. But, when the beanie came off Archie loved it just as much if not more because of how his hair fell cutely around his eyes. "You feeling any better babe?" Archie asked him.

"Yeah, I guess so, I don't feel nauseous any more, just really tired," Jughead told him into the pillow that he had decided to make out of his chest.

"That's good Jug," Archie said, but he waited a moment before he continued on. "But are you sure you're ok to go to school tomorrow?"

Jughead rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that Archie would start bugging him about this sooner or later. He's actually surprised that he waited this long and didn't start bombarding him with these questions earlier. "Yes, Arch I'm going, I'm sure about that. I just don't want to miss a whole lot." Jughead told him. "And besides, I have to go to the doctor tomorrow after school anyway remember?"

Archie nodded and rolled his eyes to the sky in his head. At this rate, his eyes will fall out of his head. 

The next day Archie woke up to Jughead throwing up yet again. And this time his Dad was the one who brought up him staying home from school. And yet again his stubborn boyfriend who he loves so much refuses. Sometimes Archie wonders why he hasn't strangled him yet. But he ended up grabbing his and Jug's stuff and waited for him at the bottom of the stairs so that they could go to school. And Jug insisted on walking like they normally do, since he's absolutely terrified about what will happen when everyone finds out. Archie agreed, but he still didn't see why Fred couldn't just drive them to school. Though after many years of knowing Jughead and all the time that they've been going out he knows arguing with him is pointless. 

"You sure that you still want to go today Jug? It's your last chance to back out now Babe?" Archie told him as he saw Jughead coming down the stairs. Jughead rolled his eyes at him in response, as he grabbed his bag from his boyfriend.

"Yes, for the millionth time Arch, I'm fine and yes I'm sure that I am fine. Now come one, if we don't leave now then we'll be late for school." He said as he headed past Archie to get to the door. Archie grabbed his arm just as he reached the door, and was reaching out to grab the doorknob.

"Hold on a minute Jug. You still have to eat something, and before you start, the baby needs you to eat rather you like it or not. And besides, it's just some toast, so chill." Archie lectured him. Jughead sighed in defeat and followed Archie to the kitchen to get breakfast before leaving the Andrews' house for school. 

Once they got to school Archie was a wreck, to put it mildly. He was so worried about how Jughead was going to deal with his pregnancy and school, but he kept his mouth shut. Voicing his opinions would only have Jughead rip his head off. And he prefers to live at least until his kid is born. There was also the fact that he was worried about how Jug and the baby would process the stress of high school life. When Jug had fallen asleep last night Archie took to his phone to google things about pregnancy. Everything that he read had said that stress isn't good for the baby. And that in some cases it could even lead to a miscarriage. That sent a bunch of red flags up in Archie's head. He would do anything that he could to prevent that from happening.

So he just gave up and told Jughead to contact him at any point throughout the day that he wasn't feeling well. And that should he feel sick or light-headed he's supposed to go to the nurse or the Blue and Gold Office to lie down if he needed to. Jughead though looking annoyed at him and agitated agreed to his conditions and went on his way as they split up for their first period. And Archie had paid like zero attention to what was going on in class the whole entire time during the class. It's a good thing that they haven't been doing much since they found out who killed Jason Blossom. So, they were just spending this time reviewing things. All that Archie could think of was how Jughead was doing? He just hoped that Juggie and the bay were doing ok. And that hopefully he was just worrying about everything for nothing. When class ended, he ran right into Veronica as he walked out the classroom door. She looked a little frazzled and that got him kinda anxious. This is VERONICA LODGE they were talking about, and nothing and they mean nothing could ever leave her frazzled. 

"Ronnie, what's wrong?" Archie asked worriedly. She glanced around the hallway before pulling him into an empty storage closet.

"Archie, it's Jughead, he's in the Blue and Gold Office, come on!" She whispered yelled as she dragged him off down the hallway in the direction of the newspaper office. 

The whole way to the office Archie's heart was pounding in his ears. Was Jug ok? Is the baby ok, did he miscarry? Did something happen to them? Was it the Black Hood? And to make matters worse he couldn't get any answers out of Veronica as she dragged him to Jug. Upon arriving at the office of the Blue and Gold Archie burst through the doors.Though when he passed through the threshold he got yelled at by Betty for being too loud. When he looked over at the couch in the corner was when he knew that he had to be quieter. There was Jughead curled up on the couch with one arm thrown over his eyes, and the over around his waist with his hand laying protectively on his stomach. Archie knew for a fact that his boyfriend only did that when he had a bad migraine. And he remembers reading about how headaches and migraines were common during pregnancies along with morning sickness. Yep, this was going to be a very enjoyable 9 months, if not a very enjoyable day. Though Archie has to give at least some credit to Jughead, he lasted longer than he thought he would. 

Archie then walked over and crouched down near the couch. "Hey, Jug, you feeling ok babe?" Archie asked softly so that he would aggravate his headache. Jughead promptly cussed him out then and there in front of B and V for that one.

Then he leaned over and dry-heaved into the wastebasket underneath the couch. Just gotta love pregnancy don't you? 

Archie was finally able to convince Jug to go to the nurse or to have her come to him. He told her that he was feeling light-headed and sick to his stomach when she came in. And Archie made him tell her that he couldn't keep anything done hardly he was so nauseous. Which would get him out of having to take any medication that could harm the baby and thus would have to have him spill his secret earlier than intended. Though, with his Dad still working at the site Fred couldn't come to the school to get him. So, instead, Alice Cooper, who was there helping Betty with an article for the paper volunteered to take him home. She was present at the time and since she was in charge of the Blue and Gold and a mother she was the better choice than Archie the high school student. Jughead internally groaned at this, he loves Betty, don't get him wrong he really does, she's one of his best friends and his ex-girlfriend, but her mother is such a know-it-all busy body that it's not funny. But to keep up with this facade that Archie had created for them to hide the baby with for now he had to go along with it even if it kills him.

"You really don't have to do this Mrs Cooper." Jughead urged her, as they headed to the parking lot.

"Nonsense, Jughead you are sick and I'm taking you home sweetie so that you can rest. Now, are you sure that Fred is taking you to the doctor later?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, Mrs Cooper. he said that if I wasn't feeling any better by today then he was going to take me in to get checked out once he got off from work." Jughead lied to her.

Yes, Fred was taking him to the doctor, but it was to check on the baby. Alice looked at him suspiciously, like she didn't believe him. Which she probably didn't give the fact that she doesn't trust his Dad even before he got arrested and he had to come to live with Archie. She was more than likely doing this so that she can get a scoop on her own story about a killer's son. Even though his Dad DIDN'T kill Jason, just helped to clean up the mess because Clifford was threating to harm him. Though he didn't say anything about this as they pulled out of the school parking lot and headed towards the Andrews' House. 

"Now Forsythe, are you sure that you will be fine until Fred gets home, because if not that it's no trouble for me to stay here with you until he does." Alice offered as she walked Jug to the door.

"Don't worry about it Mrs Cooper, I'll be fine, I'm just tired and I'll probably sleep until he and Archie get home," Jughead told her.

Alice looked like she was going to stay regardless of what he told her. And she had reason to since Jughead was sure that he looked absolutely awful, but she left and went back to the school. Jughead sighed in relief ad he watched her drive off into the distance. Feeling calmer than he had all day he went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs to his and Archie's shared bedroom. He flopped down on the bed and passed out cold, for the next 3 hours. Jughead spent the next 3 hours curled up with Vegas and Hot Dog dead to the entire world. His sleep was a dreamless one and he didn't move at all. And with all that he has been going through in the past 6 months, it was the best sleep he's had in a very long time. Who knew that all it took for him to get a good night's sleep was for his Mom and Jelly Bean to move to Toledo, his Dad to get arrested, and for him to become a teen mom. 

About 3 hours later, Jughead woke up to an incessant ringing near his ears. It took him a while to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. When he finally figured out that it was his cell phone he stuck out his hand to feel around for it on the nightstand. After he finally found it he picked it up and saw that it was Archie calling him.

"Hello?" He said in a hoarse whisper. His head was still killing him, and his stomach was starting to roll.

"Hey babe, are you ok? You still sound horrible, do I need to come home now ?" Archie said as he picked up the phone.

"Love you too Archie." Jughead retorted. "I still feel like I've been hit by a truck and I just woke up, what'd you expect Princess Diana to answer."

"Sorry, but we're at lunch now and I just wanted to call and check-in to make sure you're ok," Archie informed him. "So, have you eaten yet?"

"When Mrs Cooper dropped me off, I walked in and passed out on our bed, and I just woke up now when you called me, I haven't eaten anything." Jughead bit out. "And especially when I'm still very nauseous." Then Archie heard him sigh on the other line, it sounded like he was about ready to cry. "I'm sorry Archie. I didn't mean to be so crude with you, you deserve better than that, I've just been feeling like crap, and that's no excuse. I'm sorry and I love you." Jughead said as he began to start crying on the phone. He heard Archie sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I knew that I should have come home with you when the nurse sent you home earlier." Archie chided him softly.

"I'm fine Archie, you don't have to come home to take care of me I'm ok. Besides you don't need to miss out on more work and get behind." Jughead told him. "You don't need to miss school, and I promise that I'll go get something to eat once we hang up alright."

"Fine. Just eat something all right?" Archie said before he hung up. "And I love you, both of you, I'll see you later bye."

"Ok, bye, I love you too." Jughead rolled his eyes as he went back to sleep, with a soft smile on his face. 

* * *


	7. In the End...

The next time that Jughead awoke was to someone shaking him. He groaned softly and began to bat at the hand that was trying to wake him up. But the person that was shaking him was very persistent on their mission to have him rejoin the land of the living. Eventually, he gave in and opened his eyes, in the hope that he'd be left alone.

"Archie," Jughead whined into his pillow. "Why did you wake me up?" He asked very irritated.

"Sorry Juggie, I just wanted to check on you, and tell you that dinner's almost ready," Archie said.

Jughead smiled at him softly. He really loved Archie and he really loved him. After a couple of minutes of just starring at each other, they lean in closer and press their lips together in a tender kiss. When they broke apart, the two boys were smiling at each other like complete idiots.

"Come on babe, let's go downstairs and eat."

They eventually untangled themselves from each other and headed downstairs to eat. Archie smiled to himself as he held Jughead's hand on the way down. 

When they reached the bottom of the staircase they were met with Fred Andrews.

"Hey boys, I made a little dinner before we head to the hospital." He told them.

"Thanks Dad." Archie thanked him, while Jug nodded his head and gave a small smile in appreciation.

You could tell he was still feeling horrible by how tired he looked. When they walked into the kitchen, Jughead practically melted down into his seat. And he hardly ate anything of the light dinner they had. Both of the Andrews men shared a couple of knowing looks throughout the whole meal. But, they didn't voice any of their concerns out loud. So, they made idle small talk about how their respective days went and what their plans were for the next day, while Jug was going in and out of it the whole time. Once everyone was done with their food they cleaned up the dishes, Fred told Archie to grab Jughead, and all of the stuff that they needed and to meet him at the car. And while he did that, Fred went and got together all of the medical and insurance papers for the hospital to scan into their data banks. While he was helping Jughead into the car, both of the Andrews could feel how nervous the other one was about this appointment. 

It was silent for the whole entire trip to the local community hospital. Fred sat up front in the driver's seat quietly humming to himself as the radio was playing softly in the background. While Archie and Jughead were cuddled up together in the back seat. Glancing back in the rearview mirror, Fred could see his son huddled in the back with his arm around a sleeping Jughead. Who had taken to using his son as a giant pillow. It sure was quite a cute sight to see. Mr Andrews smiled to himself as he saw how much love his son held in his eyes for his best friend. It reminded him of the love that he and Mary had, along with all the love that FP and Gladys had together way back when. He could only pray and hope that those two boys end up living happily ever after. Fred smiled to himself as he pulled into a parking space at Riverdale General.

"Hey Arch, we're here, you better go and wake up Jug so that we can get him signed in," Fred told his son.

"Ok Dad," Archie replied. "Hey Juggie, baby wake up we're here." Jughead groaned as he opened his eyes. He shifted out of Archie's arms as his eyes began to focus.

"What?" Jughead slurred. "I said we're here at the hospital."

"Mmh... ok." 

About a half-hour later found the 3 men sitting in the hospital waiting room. With Archie and Fred on either side of Jughead helping him fill out all of the paperwork. Archie could tell that Jughead was extremely tired. He laid his head on Archie's shoulder and was starting to zone out. He only did that when he was so exhausted that he couldn't function probably. And that's bad when you can easily tell that Jughead Jones is exhausted. While Fred went to go and turn in the paperwork to the nurse at the registration desk, Archie wrapped his arm around Jughead's shoulders and bent his head down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Juggie, don't worry about a thing okay?' Archie soothed. Jughead just grunted in response, snuggled closer into Archie and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Are you nauseous again Jughead?" Fred asked him as he walked back over to the two boys.

"Little bit, I-I think that I need to use the bathroom." Jughead groaned. He got up out of the chair and rushed off towards the bathroom. Archie stole a glance at his Father. Fred nodded his head and Archie shot out of the chair like a jet and took off after his sick and pregnant boyfriend. 

Finding Jughead was relatively easy, when Archie entered the restroom, there were only 2 other people in there. And the sound of retching clued him, to which one was Jughead. The redheaded young man stood outside the stall door, waiting for the right moment to knock. He gave it a few minutes once the dry-heaving stopped. Archie quickly rapped his knuckles on the door and waited. It felt like an eternity to Archie as he waited for Jughead to say anything.

Finally, Jughead answered him. "I'm, ok." Jughead rasped painfully.

Archie cringed at the sound of how hoarse Jughead sounded. it took a few more minutes before Jughead was able to work up the courage and energy to leave the stall. Once the door was opened and Jughead was out, Archie wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and guided him back over to the sinks. After washing his mouth out, the two young lovers went out of the restroom, and headed back to the waiting room and Fred. The boys saw Fred's concerned face as they sat next to him. Fred took a glance over at the kid he considered his own son with worry, He's never seen Jughead this out of it. 

Waiting about another 15 minutes a nurse finally called their name and took them back to be examined. Archie could see the way that Jughead was subtly inching closer and closer into Archie's side. The redhead knew that his lover didn't like hospitals, they made him anxious. Despite the no fear vibes that Jughead always gives off, he does get scared and anxious very easily compared to what people think. Archie just squeezed his wrist reassuringly in the hopes that it'll calm his boyfriend down. Jughead responded to this by laying his head down on Archie's shoulder. The pair continued to walk to the exam room in silence. When they got to the room the nurse all had them to take a seat, and started to ask them questions before they could see the doctor. Archie himself thought that some of them were pretty invasive, so he could only imagine how uncomfortable about this. The nurse finally finished going through her long checklist of items and questions that she routinely had to go through by law just to make sure that everything was alright before the Doctor walked in. She left the 3 men alone back in the exam room as she went out the door to go and track down the doctor.

As she exited the room, she gave them a swift, "The Doctor will be with you shortly." Then she slammed the door shut in their faces. It made all of them flinch with how loud it was. 

Fred and Archie were sitting on the 2 extra seats that were provided for them in the room. And Jughead was sitting up on top of the exam table dressed in a hospital gown. From where the two Andrew's men were sitting they could see how nervous Jughead was about attending this appointment. Archie got up and walked over to the table to be close to his lover. When he reached the table he reached out and put a hand on Jughead's shoulder. He knew that Jug was a very timid and closed off person by nature. He just wanted to be left alone most of the time. That's just who e was and how he acted around people, he couldn't help it most of the time. He always hated to show his weaknesses in front of people out of fear of being mocked for them. That was part of the reason for his tough guy image that he portrayed to the outside world. Though Archie knew him better than most people did. So, needless to say that Archie felt special that Jughead trusted him enough to be this vulnerable around him and to so him his soft side that he had, and rarely showed it to other people. This other side was a drastic change from his normal, and usual stoic and sarcastic loving self that he interacted with on the daily. This rare and intimate show of trust just goes to show you how strong their relationship is . And that was something that Archie knew was still a long work in progress at the moment, but he was also very proud of them too. Their relationship was something that Archie would gladly willing to spend the rest of his life with Jughead working on if it meant that the two of them could be happy for the rest of their lives. Archie would do anything in the world for Jughead and to make sure that he's happy. 

* * *

Jughead's experience with pregnancy was an emotional roller coaster not only for him but for everyone else too. He didn't stop puking during the whole entire pregnancy. A whole entire 9 months of morning sickness. It got to the point that he was vomiting non-stop at one point and had to be hospitalized for it. Though he was ok in the end though, use a little bit dehydrated. And then there were no words out there that could even begin to describe what both he and Archie went through when it came to dealing with his rapid and violent mood swings. He was so up and down and strung out through the last two trimesters constantly. Poor Archie had got his fair share of snapping at him and on more than one occasion Jughead gave him a good run for his money. He was constantly on his toes around Jughead for fear of what might happen around his lower, for he could never predict what would happen with him and Jughead. Since what could occur with his moods were pretty unpredictable. 

Though all in all, Archie wouldn't change what happened these last 9 months for the whole entire world. He's glad that he was there with Jughead through everything that he went through with his pregnancy. The morning sickness, mood swings, and cravings were something else and they sapped a lot out of Jughead, and everyone else around him. They were a lot to handle on good days and on bad days they just didn't know what to do. Sometimes Archie would wonder to himself if it were possible that they could all get through this without Jughead killing him at some point out of hormonal anger. And needless to say that he was shocked young belief when it all ended that he was still alive and mostly in one piece. He was grateful for this experience that they went through and how much stronger it made their relationship, but he was glad that he got the old Jughead back again. 

When it was finally time for it to be over both young parents were so happy and overjoyed at the prospect of meeting their baby for the first time. Jughead had gone into labour in the middle of the night a week after the last day of their sophomore year of high school. He had spent over eleven hours in labour. It was a rough and painful time for Jughead, and it drained him of all of his energy. And at some points, the Doctors were concerned that Jughead wasn't making it through the delivery. Though in the end Jughead, like the stubborn one he defied all odds. Finally, he gave birth to their lovely and beautiful daughter, Andrea Mary-Judith Andrews. She was the tiniest thing that Archie had ever seen or held in hid whole entire life. And it was then in that moment that Archie knew that his life was complete. And on that very next day when Jughead woke up and was no longer under the influence of the painkillers and was lucid enough for conversation was when he did it. Archie got down on one knee next to Jug's hospital bed while he was feeding Drea, he proposed to him. Jughead was shocked beyond belief but it was no surprise that he told Archie 'Yes,'.

That was that, they would spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Edited By JazamineL,
> 
> Hey guys, I'm a fan too and saw this book and it was so cute. I asked Neutral03 to edit it up a bit, just to make it easier to enjoy and she agreed. Thanks! I hope u like it and I hope u guys do too.


End file.
